


Spring Will Come Again

by le_anime_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hadestown AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Memory Loss, Ok lover's quarrel MIGHT be a bit of an understatement, Self-Indulgent, arankita are married but they're having a bit of a lover's quarrel, imma just la la la my way into my bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_anime_trash/pseuds/le_anime_trash
Summary: it's a sad songit's a tragedybut we sing it anywayThe tragedy of Suna, who knew how cruel the world was, and Osamu, who could see how the world could be, in spite of everything.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, background Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 2





	Spring Will Come Again

Suna had already forgotten what spring was like. His last memory of it was a hazy one, forgetting it slowly and slowly as he grew up. Forgetting the warm feeling of the sun as you basked in it, looking over the wide fields of flowers. The only warmth that he knows of are the blazing sun which scorched the land, and the warmth of which his coat provided when it was freezing cold. Who knows when—or _if_ spring will ever come again.

Suna hurried to rush into the only joint in this depressing town before the wind could get any stronger. Few people hung out here, usually talking to other people while taking shelter from the unpredictable weather. He took a seat far from where the people were. He wasn’t a fan of socializing with anyone so he just kept to himself. Besides they were just extra baggage and friends weren’t necessary for survival. Digging through his satchel, he took out a candle that was in a glass.

“You got a match?” he asked the blonde bartender that was busy cleaning the counters. He nodded and threw him a box of matches, Suna catching it. He struck the match to the phosphate, and lit his candle. He waved the burnt match’s fire and cupped his fingers over the candle, relishing in the small heat that it gave and to protect it from the wind. After all, the littlest warmth was something that’s considered important nowadays .

It occupied his mind for a while and by the time he caught sight of the person who had approached his table, he already had his arm outstretched. And in his hand was a paper flower, the tiny wrinkles and rips showing that it had been done in a short period of time. Well, this was unexpected.

“Come home with me,” is what came out of flower boy’s mouth.

Now _this_ was unexpected. Suna widened his already sleepy eyes in surprise. He narrowed his eyes at him, looking at this weirdo warily. He took note of the dyed ash-brown hair, and the small blush that appeared in his slightly deadpan expression. He was bold for starters 

“Who are you?”

“The one who’s going to marry you,” he said, no signs of joking when Suna scanned his face, “I’m Osamu.”

He hesitantly took the paper flower from his hand, and studied it for a moment. Yup. This guy was _definitely_ out of his mind. He saw the cleaning bartender from earlier coming behind this “Osamu”, rubbing piss-like hair in annoyance. As he got closer, he saw that they looked similar. _Twins. Great._

“Is he always like this?” Suna asked. Bartender twin nodded in reply before glaring at his brother.

“What the hell are you doin’ Samu?” he growled, “I know you’ve been pinin’ after this guy for a long time but I told ya to flirt. Not to fucking propose to him. This is why yer hopeless in love.”

“Shut up, Tsumu. I had to watch you and Sakusa pine for years. Now go away,” Osamu muttered. He pushed him away, and stared at his brother until he was back to his duties, though he snuck glances every now and then. “Sorry ‘bout Tsumu,” he apologized.

“It’s fine. Suna, by the way,” he introduced.

“That’s a beautiful name, pretty reliable huh?” 

The guitar that hung on Osamu’s back caught Suna’s eye. “You play?” Suna asked, gesturing to the guitar. He nodded and Suna scoffed at him. “Of course, a player. I don’t need men like that.”

“Hey, I’m not like that,” Osamu pouted. Seeing Suna’s unimpressed expression, he quickly added, “I—look. I’m workin’ on this song, but it’s not finished yet. But when I do, spring will come again.”

“Excuse me?”

“Spring will—”

“No, idiot. That’s impossible, no one has seen spring in—I can’t even remember. Besides, none of us can do anything about it.”

“Trust me.” Part of Suna screamed at him to not trust this stranger, but the glint in his eyes showed that he was determined and wasn’t lying. He pushed his chair away and shoved the flower into the pocket of his coat. He’ll give the guy a chance.

“Alright, let’s get outta here.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“That guy earlier. Is he your twin? Horrible dye job by the way” Suna asked, kicking away a small rock. It skidded away a couple of feet from them.

“Yeah,” Osamu replied, “He really insisted on that horrible color. Wonder how Sakusa can look at that hair. They’re probably the same type of stupid.”

“Sakusa?”  
  


“Tsumu’s courtin’ him.”

Suna nodded absent-mindedly, but he couldn’t help his curiosity about a certain topic anymore. “So, your song? Mind if I hear it?” he asked.

“It’s not finished yet.”

“C’mon, just a little bit,” Suna smirked. “Didn’t you say that you wanted to take me home?” He found himself amused at Osamu’s conflicted face before he hesitantly grabbed his guitar from his back.

Osamu strung his guitar, took a breath and started to sing the melody. His voice silvery and husky, yet still dripped like sweet honey. Suna’s breath hitched the moment he listened. Though it was just a series of _la la la’s_ , it was beautiful. When Osamu stopped, Suna found himself wanting more. If he didn’t know how to keep his emotions in check, he would’ve started crying in the spot. Something had caught Osamu’s eyes and he reached down on the ground. What he plucked from the ground was nothing Suna could ever expect, especially in these times. 

A single red carnation was in his hand.

Suna couldn’t help his jaw drop. “How—?”

It was Osamu’s turn to smirk at him now. “I toldja, didn’t I? Do ya believe me now?” He couldn’t help the small smile that made its way on his usually stoic face.

“You have to finish it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Suna found himself visiting the joint looking for Osamu, good weather or not. And when he wasn’t working because it was Atsumu’s shift, he was somewhere out working on his song, which Suna enjoyed listening to. Atsumu had started to frequently call them _lovebirds_ , they rolled their eyes at him and shooed him away, telling him to go find his lover and stop annoying them. Today was just another of those particular days as Osamu strummed his guitar aimlessly and Suna sat next to him.

“I just realized that I never gave you an answer,” Suna said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“About what?” Osamu asked, the sound ringing over the air as he stopped.

“You know, about dating and all that?” he replied. Osamu gave him a confused look.

“We’re not.... dating yet?” he asks unsurely, “I thought we were.” Suna stared at him, then looked off to the distance before bursting into laughter.

“God I can’t believe—I can’t believe I fell in love with you!” he wheezed between laughter, “Otherwise I would’ve already hopped on the train and left!”. When he finally calmed down, he noticed Osamu staring at him.

“What?”

“Yer beautiful when ya laugh,” he said. Suna blushed at the comment, and turned his face away to hide the growing redness. 

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“Aw yer blushing” Osamu cooed, “But it’s cute when ya do.”

“Whatever,” Suna said, turning to face him. He slowly intertwined their fingers together. “So lover,” he emphasized on the word _lover_ , “What’s next? For our future.”

Osamu looked deep in thought for a moment. “Our wedding maybe?”

Suna stifled a laugh. This guy was really serious about that. 

“Alright then. Who’s going to get the rings? Times are getting harder after all” he asked jokingly. He didn’t really want anything, as long as Osamu was with him, but a man can dream after all.

“I’ll make a song so beautiful that it’ll make nature weep. And they’ll give us our rings” Osamu replied.

“The wedding tables?”

“When I sing that song, the trees will listen and they’ll bend their branches and give us their riches,” Osamu continued.

“Sure,” Suna answered. He laid his head on Osamu’s shoulder. Who knows what the future holds for them? All he cared about was the man beside him. Side by side as long as possible, he's happy with that.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The night was quiet, the cool night giving a cold breeze, the pleasure, and desire from earlier on slowly came down from its high, the two giving into exhaustion. It was peaceful, if it was not for Suna’s mind overthinking as usual, refusing to stray away from its usual routine.

“Rin?”

Suna hummed in reply.

“I can hear ya overthinkin’ there. C’mon, what’s wrong?” Osamu said, turning Suna around to face him.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah right. Try me.”

Suna sighed heavily.

“I’ve always been by myself ever since. I only care about myself. I never realized that I had been lonely all this time… but then I met you. I forgot how cruel the world really is. And I… I don't ever want to lose or let go of you,” Suna paused, “Is that selfish of me?” 

Osamu chuckled softly at him. “How is that selfish when I feel like that too? When I saw you, I just felt like I’ve known you my entire life. I don’t wanna let go of ya either. You’re my entire world, Rin.” He reached to hold Suna’s hand.

“Stay with me forever?” Suna asked.

“I promise,” Osamu said. Suna smiled at him.

“I guess I’m stuck with your dumb ass forever,” he joked.

“Definitely,” Osamu replied, leaning closer to kiss his lover. Their kiss was short, but it gave comfort and quieted down his mind.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There was a new visitor at the joint, to whom they had waited for, though he did make them wait for a while. And he brought the world back into life the moment he was there. The god of spring and summertime, Aran. He always had some sort of booze in his hand but still managed to stay sober and seemed to make the environment joyful.

“When you’re not six feet underground, you should live it up while you’re at it!” he said, grabbing another bottle of wine. “It’s summertime after all!”

Another god had visited them, Akagi, who was the god of messengers and travel, everyone could see the mischief that glinted in his eyes. He was a friend of the twin’s mother and “babysitted” them—as Akagi phrased it—until they were old enough to support themselves, which meant his personality probably rubbed off on the twins. He visited often from time to time, which proved Suna seeing him lingering in the town before. 

As the music played on, Suna realized that he’s never had this much fun anymore. Back then, he’s never felt this alive at all. Everything was joyous and he wished that life was as easy as this until a loud train whistle rang, signalling that it was coming near. It was strange as the railroad was rarely used because most people didn’t even bother to try and move elsewhere, but it was still kept alive.

Everyone could see how distressed Aran was. “That was not six months,” he protested. 

“He’s getting earlier and earlier, isn’t he?” Akagi says, his tone disappointed at the sound of the coming train, “I suppose you’ll have to start packing.”

Aran looked irritated at the comment. He begrudgingly took the suitcase that he’d taken, one that he didn’t plan to use for his travel to the underworld.

He stepped outside just as the train was near their line of sight and started to wait for the railcar to stop completely. A man stepped out of the railcar and his eyes immediately fell on Aran. Though his stature was small, his presence overwhelmed the land. Everyone who was near them could feel the tension in the air. 

“Yer early,” he said, gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly.

“Punctuality is better than runnin’ late,” the newly-arrived man said, “And I missed ya.” Putting together the pieces from Aran’s stories and rants from when they had celebrated, Suna could tell that this man was Kita, the god of the dead and the king of the down below, who owned the riches and jewels of hell. Aran walked into the railcar, not saying a word and barely taking a glimpse of his husband. Kita looked displeased, but followed suit. Once the two had settled in, the train whistled loudly and it inched through the railways before it fully started to move, starting towards their destination. A cold wind blew, coldly telling them that god had gone back, that an early and cruel winter was coming soon.

“No… he took him too early,” Osamu said in disbelief. 

“That’s just how it is,” Suna said blandly, used to this occurrence. Osamu whirled around, his steps determined.

“Hey, where’re you—”

“I’m going to finish the song.”

“Okay, but do it quickly,” Suna said, “We need to prepare.” Suna knew what he had to do, he had to learn to survive after all this time. But this time was different, he wasn’t by himself anymore. This time he had Osamu. Now, he needed to scavenge their needs, firewood and food that would last. Supplies were limited as other people too needed to prepare for the winter, but he managed to snag some of the things they needed. He came back to find Osamu busy with the strings of his guitar. He laid down the rations and reserves that he found in a safe place to preserve.

“Osamu, are you going to help? Winter’s about to come and we need to stock up,” he said. Osamu didn’t reply to him, stuck in his own world, dead set on the song.

“Osamu.” He tried again more sternly but no reaction from the man. Suna could feel frustration pooling in his stomach. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fist. This was not the time to lose his cool.

“Okay then.” He’ll do everything by himself then. 

Days passed, and eventually the weeks after were filled with the cold. And that was only the start of the season. Suna saw that everything that he’d saved was starting to run low. And Osamu was still strumming that song. He headed out, huffing angrily, in hopes of finding something— _anything_. Those pretty songs that he sang weren’t going to shelter them from the goddamn wind, because that's just how the world is. 

Trying to find food that was already scarce was hard enough for himself, let alone two people. He’d gone through this countless times, this wasn’t any different. He hugged the jacket that wrapped around his body even tighter, trying to conserve what heat he had, though the cold was still slipping in. Other people out there were also attempting to find what they needed. _More competition then_ , Suna thought. He’d find something as long as he persists.

  
  


In his hands, held small pieces of bread that were about to be thrown out but Suna managed to ask for them. It should feed them for a while. He hid them in his coat and hurried to get back to Osamu. But someone must have seen him, as they lunged at him, trying to get the bread that he had. He fought back, but they were more desperate.

“That’s all we have!” He yelled. But they just ran away. Suna cursed under his breath. He felt tired so he must’ve been walking around for hours but he was still empty-handed. At least the storm calmed down a little. He remembered hearing stories that when the god of spring and death argued badly, it caused storms like this, and it was starting to become normal. Couldn’t they just reconcile for one fucking year?

He slumped down under the trunk of the tree, deciding to rest for a while before he continued his search. Suna wonders if Osamu had even noticed that he was even gone for hours. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a faint creeping sound among the grass and the ground. He straightened up and scanned his surroundings, there seemed to be nothing around, except the continuous whistling and blowing of the wind. Seeing that there wasn’t anything suspicious, Suna allowed himself to let his guard down and relaxed once again. 

_It’s nothing,_ he thought to comfort himself. Until he felt a sharp pang in his leg, it felt like he was bitten. He thought of it as nothing until he saw a snake slithering away. He felt his blood run cold when he realized the crawling sound earlier on was _something_. It was unmistakable. He got up quickly, his body protesting in the action, but he needed to go. He needed to get to someone who knew how to deal with snake bites. Fast. But as far as he knew, there was no one around who _did_ know how to. But he was still willing to try.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

He limped on. He stumbled on his own two feet, desperate, but he went on. It was getting harder to breathe now. He had just gotten closer to the worn-down houses when he collapsed on the ground. He felt his energy draining, until there was none left and he couldn't move anymore. His vision was getting blurry by the second. Was he really going to die like this? This easily? He felt a tear slip out of his eye as he was teetering on the brink of death. He didn't want to die but fate had other plans for him. And the last word that he whispered as he gave in to the darkness of death, 

_Osamu._

**Author's Note:**

> hiya there. i just wrote this fic on impulse and i have no idea what im doing.
> 
> if you want to get a feel of what's goin on, you should definitely listen to Hadestown. anyways, if you enjoyed it, I'm glad you did! Feel free to drop a kudo or a comment!


End file.
